Tower of Champions - 24F
Hazards Overall Strategy Bring Null Gravity Barrier Monsters The main hazard is Gravity Barriers. Bring Null Gravity Barriers to move around and to hit the Healing Walls. Deal With Poison The Poison damage from enemies are very high. You need either monsters with Status Recovery or Detox Ableberries Have 1 Pierce Monster There are Bounce Obstructors on the last Boss bar. Having one Pierce monster will make the last bar easier. Viable Monsters 1st Stage - Stop On the Bottom! Progression Order 1. Defeat the White Smydras 2. Defeat the snake mobs You will not want to take poison damage. Bounce horizontally so that you can stop on the bottom of the map to not take any poison from the snake mobs. 2nd Stage - Defeat the Mech Birds First Progression Order 1. Defeat the Mech Birds 2. Defeat the snake mobs The mech birds will deal more damage than the poison from the snakes so focus on them first. Utilitze the healing walls while defeating the snake mobs. 3rd Stage - Utilitze the Healing Walls Minamoto no Yoritomo HP: 2.1 million Progression Order 1. Defeat the mobs 2. Use healing walls while damaging Minamoto no Yoritomo 3. Defeat Minamoto no Yoritomo The mobs have low HP so they can be taken care of quickly. Use the healing walls effectively while damaging Yoritomo to keep a high HP for the poison damage. 4th Stage - Clear the 2 Snakes At a Time Minamoto no Yoritomo's HP: 2.1 million Progression Order 1. Defeat all snake mobs in 2 turns 2. Defeat Minamoto no Yoritomo Use the space in between the snakes to take them down. Clearing them in 2 turns makes it easier for you since you can mitigate poison damage. Like the previous stage, use the healing walls while attacking Minamoto no Yoritomo. Minamoto no Yoritomo's Attack Pattern 1st Boss Stage - Leave the Scorpion For Last Minamoto no Yoritomo's HP: 1.5 Million Progression Order 1. Defeat the mobs 2. Defeat Minamoto no Yoritomo 3. Defeat the Scorpion The scorpion will take a while to be taken down so focus on the other enemies. Since Yoritomo doesn't have that much HP, you can defeat him within 2 turns to not take any poison damage from him. Position your monsters on the top left corner for the next stage. 2nd Boss Stage - Use One Strike Shot to Quickly Clear Minamoto no Yoeitomo's HP: 2.0 Million Progression Order 1. Use on strike shot on Minamoto no Yoritomo 2. Defeat Minamoto no Yoritomo 3. Defeat the mobs Use one strike shot to quickly deplete the boss' HP. You can defeat him within 2 turns before his poison attack. 3rd Boss Stage - Strike Shot on Boss After Mob Clear Minamoto no Yoritomo's HP: 3.2 Million Progression Order 1. Defeat the Bounce Obstructors 2. Defeat the Mech Birds 3, Use strike shots on Minamoto no Yoritomo Defeat the Bounce Obstructors first to help your other monsters move freely afterwards. After clearing all the mobs, use your strike shots to quickly defeat Minamoto Yoritomo. There are no healing walls so make sure you save hearts for your poisoned allies.